Angel
by That Random Girl
Summary: Brick and Butch have a plan, but can Boomer go through with it in the end? "He wouldn't. He's my angel." Oneshot ? Bubbles/Boomer. R/R


_Believe it or not, I came up with this idea while listening to "Just like a Pill" By Pink, or P!nk, as she's now known. Sorry if this kind of story…offends some people, but I can't have romance for every single puff in every single one of my stories, I thought I'd…expand my horizons, or something. It seems like I don't divulge into Boomer as much, and I thought I'd give it a go in 1__st__ person again :)_

_I love the blues, they are so CUTE!_

* * *

I chewed on my bottom lip furiously, clenching and unclenching my fists as I nervously sat at the table, tapping the wood anxiously. They were supposed to have been here by now.

"Can I get you another coffee?"

I looked up at the waitress, who had filled my now empty cup now at least 5 times now, just waiting for me to start a conversation with her. I kept taking it, wanting to be polite, but now she was really annoying me, with her fake happy attitude... nobody can be that happy at 1 in the morning.

"Are you sure?" She asked sweetly, smiling at me as I shook my head. She clutched at her striped skirt as she peered at me, her dirty blonde locks falling around her shoulders. Funny, last time I saw her, her hair was up.

"Yeah" I muttered, wishing she'd take the hint. I hope she didn't write her number on my receipt or anything stupid like that. She must have no idea who she's serving. After a final glance she walked off reluctantly, leaving me alone in the booth again.

I growled to myself, propping my chin up on my hand and looking out the window beside me. There wasn't much to see, just some deserted highway and a flickering neon sign that read 'open 24 hours'. I shivered slightly, the whole thing made me nervous as I thought about the last meeting I'd had with my brothers.

I looked out into the parking lot, where only a couple of cars sat, including the bike I had to borrow just so I could actually _get _here. I now owe my boss a big favour for him letting me borrow his Harley or whatever brand it was, and now it would all be for nothing.

I took an angry swig of the rest of my cold coffee, cringing at the taste it left on my tongue.

"_Baby brother" _

I almost choked on that sip of coffee. His voice jolted me back into reality as I felt my stomach clench uncomfortably. I looked up, coughing, at the figure that loomed over the booth I had chosen.

He took off his hood, and I stared into the blood red eyes of my oldest brother. He was almost 22, 2 years older than me. I swallowed hard as I looked at him, it had been so long since we last saw each other, what had it been? 2 months? And he didn't look any different.

His face was pale and he had dark black circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't seen the light of day in at least a couple of weeks, and his red hair was scuffed and course, looking like he'd just gotten out of bed. He smirked at me. I hated that smirk, it looked evil, sadistic and twisted. He knew I hated it too.

"Brick" I muttered, swallowing. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Well that's what you are" He chuckled darkly. "And you always will be, Baby bro."

He slid into the seat opposite me and gave me a long, hard look, biting back a grin. His hair hung in those eyes in a forbidding sort of way and I shook my head, sighing.

"So" I said, making a stab at a conversation. "How's…life?"

"Life's shit" He answered in that rough, hoarse voice, raising his eyebrows. "What else?"

"Brick" I groaned, putting a finger to my temple. "You-"

"What about you?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "How's my angel brother?"

I snarled at him. "I'm fine, actually." I told him sharply, adding "I hate it when you call me that too."

We heard a stumbling from the side door and I groaned as everyone in the diner looked over. Butch was here. He walked past our booth and stopped, turning back and plonking down next to Brick. He blinked in a rapid, brisk sort of way as he seemed to twitch, looking at me in a strange way.

I frowned at him. His face was even paler than Brick's, his once bright emerald eyes were now dull, and his raven hair hung limp around his face. He was wearing a plain black, zip up hoodie and his hood was still on his head, giving his face a sallow, washed out, eerie look. His eyes were flickering curiously and he too had black shadows under his eyes.

"Butch" I hissed at him. "You're _high."_

"I'm not Boomer" He argued, sniffing. He seemed to twitch. "Just coming down from a buzz, that's all."

I buried my face in my hands. That was pretty much it, my 21 year old brother practically lived on every drug known to man- natural or man-made. You could feed him chlorine if you told him it was morphine. I think he did it for attention, for the shock value. I wasn't really sure, and Brick didn't seem to mind. In fact he didn't even appear shocked by it.

"Hey Butch" Was all he acknowledged him with. They slammed their fists together and I closed my eyes, sighing. At the worst possible time, that annoying waitress came over again.

"Is um…there anything I can get you?" She asked them both, looking apprehensive.

"Burger!" Butch grinned, nibbling at the fingernails on his hand and giving her an eager, hyperactive, twisted grin.

"Just coffee." Brick mumbled, looking uninterested. "Black."

She walked away, shaking her head. I groaned to myself again, holding my head in my hands.

"How'd you get here, Butch?" Brick suddenly asked him, frowning.

Butch scoffed, looking bemused. "I can't fucking remember, man. You?"

"Hitched" Brick muttered, licking his lips. "Good ride too, If he hadn't been so damn suspicious I would have fucking kept it." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Bastard."

"Ok so what is it?" I suddenly demanded, hearing enough. It was clear my two brothers hadn't changed a bit, even though they'd at least promised to try last time we met. My own fucking brothers were lower than losers, and I knew it. I felt stupid to think I had come here thinking they'd changed, that Butch had gone clean, or that Brick had gotten himself a job, or something! But no, I find my only family was still a bunch of no hopers and druggos, as usual. I growled to myself, hating that I'd come here.

Brick blinked at me expectantly. Butch was opening and closing his mouth for no apparent reason, his eyes glazing over.

"Well?" I asked them, widening my eyes. "You called me for a reason, right? Or did I just waste my time by coming here?"

"What's wrong, Baby Boomer?" Butch suddenly chuckled, biting his chapped lip and widening his eyes freakily. "Missing out on earning overtime?"

"I can't believe you got a fucking job" Brick growled at me from across the table. "You're a fucking sucker, Boomer."

I clenched my fists, feeling my anger rise. "Well at least I get money the honest way" I spat at him. "And at least I haven't been locked up!"

"Honest?" Brick smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Fuck Honestly, Boomer. We don't COME from honestly."

I bit my tongue painfully, holding back the remark I wanted to throw at him.

"Anyway" Brick snarled, sighing. He turned to Butch, who was twirling his finger around my empty coffee mug in an awed way. "You said you wanted to talk Butch? BUTCH!"

"Meh!" Butch jumped, making the mug fall over. He shook his head and sniffed. "Oh, yeah. Fuck man, Yeah. Like inspiration, just-"

He mimicked something hitting his temple. I rolled my eyes, not expecting much. If I had have known Butch was the one who wanted to talk, I'd be sitting at home right about now.

"I have a plan"

"I don't expect much" I said, sighing. The waitress came back with the coffee and Butch's burger and we were silent, knowing not to talk too loudly.

"I have a plan" Butch murmured, displaying that sadistic smile Brick always seemed to have. "Right? For the Powerpuff Girls."

"Give it a rest, guys" I told them, frowning. "I mean, are you guys seriously still plotting to get revenge on them? What are you, 5?"

"Shut the fuck up Boomer" Butch snarled at me. "They took our powers."

"So?" I muttered. "That was 10 years ago."

"They made everyone in the city hate us" Brick put in, his face set and dangerous.

"But we-" I put in hopefully, but Butch ignored me and talked over me.

"Anyway, the Powerpuff bitches. So, I got this guy right?" He suddenly stopped and looked around, leaning in. "I got this guy, and he's got some shit, man. I don't know where he got it but he's got some shit." His eyes looked dreamy.

"Anyway, yeah. Somehow he got his hands on…you'll never fucking guess man, Antidote X!" He grinned widely. I gave him a look and turned to Brick, who looked disbelieving, lighting a cigarette.

"Butch" He muttered, putting it in his mouth. "Are you sure? That stuff's rare-"

"I'm tellin ya it is!" Butch rambled, excited. "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"So what do you propose we do about it?" I demanded, looking at Brick hopefully. I'd relied on Brick before, as the leader, to step in and make the right decisions. I swallowed, hoping he'd do it now.

"So I've been following up on the bitches" Butch began again, looking at both of us equally hopefully. "And, so here's the happy sunshine update- Butterbutt's gone and fucking gotten engaged to some shithead named Mitch, right? And, she's working at some place in Downtown garage or something. Blossy's at fucking university or something and doing a degree in whatever, and the youngest one….um, Bobbles or some shit, she's working at this shop in town near the mall, so she's easy as well."

"Easy for what?" I asked, looking from both of them. They exchanged guilty glances, and I knew I was out of the circle even more than I originally thought. "What?"

"Well, me and Butch have been thinking…." Brick began, talking to me in that reassuring, babyish way that he always used, like he was Mom or something. I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew I wasn't going to like this.

"We've…been thinking how to really defeat the Powerpuff Pricks, and we reckon" He glanced back at Butch, who was prodding his burger. "That taking away their powers isn't enough."

I folded my arms, giving him a long look. "And?"

"And so…." Brick rolled his eyes. "It's been 10 years… 10 years of waiting for revenge, and we reckon we should…have a bit of fun with them. "

I raised my eyebrows. "A bit of…fun?"

The last time I heard that was 6 months ago, where Butch thought it would be 'A bit of fun' to see who could snort the most lines of cocaine and who would win at guitar hero. That was before Brick said it would be 'A bit of fun' for us brothers to have some 'family bonding'. I don't remember much of that night, but I do remember waking up in a jail cell with a broken wrist, scratch marks on my back and Butch giggling beside me, remarking _"Dude, you were FUCKED UP!" _

"FUN?" I snarled at both of them.

"Yeah" Butch replied, chewing on his nails again. He grinned again. "Just some innocent fun."

I swallowed. "You mean like r-"

"UP BUP PUP!" Butch hollered, suddenly angry. "You really want the whole town knowing our plan?"

I was speechless, like something was stuck in my throat. I could scarcely breathe, let alone move. Brick and Butch simply looked back at me, as if waiting for a reaction. Brick suddenly turned to Butch.

"So…You gonna eat that or-"

I rose and stomped out, fuming.

"Boomer! Hey! Boomer! Wait up!"

I ignored their voices, instead wrapping my jacket around me tightly against the unforgiving night air. I heard Brick and Butch stumble out of the diner and run up to me, Brick slamming into me in the process.

"Boomer, you have to give this a chance!"

I pushed him off, not wanting to hear another word of it.

"It's sick Brick!" I snarled at him, feeling my stomach clench painfully. "It's sick! It's…it's-"

"It's the only chance we have!" Brick added, swallowing. "Listen, hear us out."

"There's no excuse for-"

"They left us out in the cold, Boomer." Brick growled at me, moving closer. It unnerved me how his red eyes seemed to glow against the limited light. Butch hung behind, watching anxiously. "They. Left. Us. Just like Dad did, and we have to let them know…we're still here."

"They think we're dead" I shrugged, my eyes widening. "So…why do we have to open up old wounds?"

Butch grinned, prancing over and draping an arm around me lazily. "Ah, Little brother, they'll soon know who we are once we open up some wounds on them!"

I felt my stomach clench in a sickening way. I felt like vomiting.

"What do you plan to do?"

Brick and Butch looked at each other, grinning.

* * *

Tonight was the night. This was it.

I could still hear Butch's instructions ringing through my head, his voice raspy, and constantly pausing for a drag of his cigarette. I could hear Brick's hints interrupting too, his voice demanding, instructive. Just like a leader should be.

I glanced at myself in the shop window beside me, trying to flatten my unruly, dirty blonde hair. I sighed. My skin was pale, just like theirs. Maybe it was just a hereditary thing, most unfortunately. I frowned as I studied myself, everything from my navy jacket, my faded jeans and my shaking hand, which was holding a cigarette to my lips apprehensively.

I looked around, anxious. There was barely anything. At 5 at night, the sun had just began to go down, casting purple and red rays of light across the city sky. I shivered, but I wasn't cold.

Across the road was the shop, the shop I'd been studying for a week now. I could almost see her too, and I remember the first time I saw her, I thought the years of smoking and hard drinking had caught up with me and my heart had stopped.

She hadn't changed, despite her age being very close to mine. She had that baby, angelic face that had matured into something immaculate, gorgeous, with those pale plump limps and those big icy eyes that caught my attention even from across the street. Her hair was long, silky and smooth, like liquid gold. Her beauty was so natural that makeup didn't deserve to grace her skin, in my mind.

She ran a broom along the tiled floor, gliding around the racks of clothes that lay out. She was laughing, probably about something a co-worker had joked about as she counted the end of day cash count in the drawer. They close at 5 on Fridays, and Bubbles always seemed like the last one there.

I coughed, feeling the tobacco smoke constrict my throat as I thought about what I had to do tonight. This was the night. Brick and Butch were counting on me, laying in wait. Buttercup probably won't be picking Bubbles up at 5.30, like she usually did.

Another surge of guilt flowed through me as I felt the lump in my jeans pocket- the syringe Butch gave me prepped. The tip was covered, just waiting to be opened and shoved into her arm-

"-_Arm, face, whatever you feel like man" I remember Butch cackling at me, "Use your imagination when it comes to these things."_

I could never remember Butch ever being creative before.

I looked across the street again, and saw she was pulling down the blinds. She moved so gracefully, so perfectly, my stomach twisted again at how I had to bring that down, it was my job to ruin that painting, to taint that beautiful face, I couldn't appreciate something I had to destroy.

She looked up, her sky eyes looking right across the road towards me, that strange kid standing across the road. I froze, swallowing.

Did she just smile at me?

* * *

"Looks like you have an admirer" A voice giggled behind me as I looked out the window at the clear night. I suddenly blushed, pulling down the blind I was holding.

"Yeah right Zoey" I muttered, smiling at her. I turned my attention to the door, locking it shut with the various locks.

My work collegue giggled, gathering the receipts and adding them to the drawer. "He's come in all week, and he only has eyes for you." She seemed to pause, flicking her fake blonde locks off her shoulders. "He's really cute, too."

I felt my cheeks grow warmer as I shook my head, smiling. It had been a long day, and I couldn't wait to get home and take a long, hot bath.

"Sure, Zo." I sighed, putting the broom away and walking to the staff room. Zoey followed me, bounding excitedly.

"So do you know him, or is he just some random guy who has the hots for you?"

"Stop saying that!" I laughed, pulling my jacket around my shoulders and zipping it up. My cheeks felt as if they were on fire. "And no, I don't know him."

She grinned in a teasing way, sticking a lollypop in her mouth and giving me a knowing look. I sighed at the ditzy blonde that was my supervisor.

"So I can I go home now or what?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows. She gave me a friendly punch on the arm.

"Yeah tiger, you can go home. Thanks for the overtime."

I grinned in reply, pulling my bag over my shoulder. "Any time, as long as you pay me."

She gave me a quick one armed hug as she headed for the stock room.

"I don't want to keep Loverboy waiting!" She teased.

* * *

I nibbled on my nails anxiously, stopping as I thought back to Butch and his identical nervous habit. Maybe I was like them more than I thought.

I glanced up the alleyway, leaning against the wall casually as a nearby streetlamp flickered on. The sky above had darkened to a navy now.

"Uh..Hey!"

I jumped, the limp cigarette in my hand falling the ground as I cursed, my heart racing rapidly.

"Oh I'm sorry" The delicate voice seemed to reach my ears as I straightened, looking around wildy. "I didn't mean to startle you."

A hand fell on my shoulder and I looked up, panting slightly. Her form seemed to glow in the dark alleyway, she was like an angel, a vision… for a second I thought I'd died.

"I'm…fine" I muttered, but really I wasn't anything close. My heart raced at the very sight of her, only picking up speed as I thought of what to do next.

"My sister's meant to be picking me up" She seemed to smile, and I simply stared, taking in how anything could be so perfect. The next words didn't really get to reach my ears. "But I got out early, and she's always late anyway."

"Oh" Was all I could think of to say, and it came out sort of raspy and airy anyway. I mentally kicked myself. This poor chick was at any attempt to start a conversation, and all I could come up with was an unintelligible 'oh'.

She grinned though, swaying slightly and looking at the damp concrete beneath us shyly. She was so cute. I wonder what would happen if I wasn't in the position I was in, if I did have an actual GOOD job, if I did have an education, a future. I shook this out of my head as the thought of Butch and Brick entered my mind.

I cleared my throat, joining on staring at the ground.

"Sorry if I come off weird." I seemed to sigh at her, unable to think of anything to say. "I didn't mean to freak you out or anything…I just-"

"It's okay" She seemed to laugh, but in a cute, joyful way. Not the manipulative, teasing cold way I was used to. "Really"

"Are you from around here?" She pressed on after a long pause, blinking up at me with those big blue orbs.

"Uh…yeah" I muttered, staring straight ahead.

"Oh I haven't seen you around" She said conversationally. "But then again, I'm so absent minded I can scarecely remember what happened half an hour ago!" She laughed again, and I felt my spine tingle. I didn't want that laugh to end.

She glanced at her watch, sighing. "My sister's late, typical."

"So how long have you been working here?" I asked, trying as hard as I could to not think of what could be happening to her sister about now.

"Oh a while" She shrugged. "Why? Are you looking for a job?"

"Nah" I shook my head. "I was just wondering."

We stood in silence for another minute or so. I was amazed she hadn't already walked away, her head down and trying hard not to look at me. I glanced at her, she was still swaying innocently, humming to herself. Her mind was probably racing for conversation starters. I gulped, that syringe in my pocket felt like it was pounding against my thigh.

"Your names Bubbles right?" I asked her, croaking. She didn't appear to notice, she smiled.

"Yeah" She said, grateful for the conversation. "How did you know?"

"Who doesn't know that?" I asked her, my cheeks twitching into a small grin. I couldn't remember the last time I voluntarily smiled. "The famous Powerpuff, in the flesh."

She giggled, a petite hand reaching over to her plump lips. "Not so Powerpuff anymore." She shrugged. "The city of Townsville can take care of itself these days, if not one of my sisters usually steps in…I'm just…" She paused, sighing deeply. "A regular teenager I guess."

Her lips crinkled into a pout. "I bet your disappointed huh?"

"No" I said truthfully. "Anything but."

She smiled, suddenly creeping closer to me. "You're not…trying to hit on me are you?"

I felt my throat constrict painfully. My hands shook. Suddenly that syringe in my pocket felt very, very heavy.

"No" I breathed, afraid my breath might taint her aura. "N-no"

She seemed to sigh, a second before smiling slightly.

"Just my friend- Zoey, she was just- well she's just being-"

"Sorry" I seemed to stutter automatically, feeling cold sweat on my forehead. "I- I- Uh-"

She smiled, her fingertips brushing the side of my arm.

"It's okay" She murmured, and I had never heard anything as sweet as that in my whole life.

She looked past me to the street, sighing deeply.

"Looks like my sister's REALLY late." She took a step back, and suddenly the air night seemed colder. "I better call her."

I could feel already that she'd get no answer.

"Listen" I said, sighing. She stopped, turning to me.

"I…" I thought to the Mercedes that I borrowed from work today in case things got ugly. "You want a ride?"

She smiled politely. "Oh, I couldn't I-"

"You have superpowers" I said to her, tilting my head. "I think if I tried anything, I'd be more scared than you are."

She grinned. "Deal."

That syringe in my pocket felt as if it were singing though the fabric in my jeans.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. If only my big sisters could see me now!

Who says I never take risks? Take a look at me, I'm in a Mercedes with a strange, hot guy I just met blaring metal music as we race along the roads of Townsville.

It was a blast, even though he was kinda quiet, it was in a cute, shy way that I loved.

He was cute, his blonde hair, his steel blue eyes, his kinda face, that rare smile-

And you could tell he was a bad boy…which appealed to me greatly.

"Listen" I admitted as we pulled up to my house. I bit my lip, feeling nervous. I kept thinking back to my last couple of boyfriends who were now exes…but then a visual of their faces appeared as I thought of their reactions if they saw me with my arms around this guy here, and I smiled.

"Here's my number" I sighed, shoving a piece of paper towards him that I had hurridly scrawled. He looked at me, his cute mouth slightly agape and his fingers twitching on the steering wheel.

"But- I…you didn't have to-"

"It's voluntarily" I grinned. "Thanks for being such an angel."

He reached out slowly, his fingers enclosing around the paper slowly. We were face to face, looking into each others eyes.

I felt like I'd seen them before, somewhere. They were a familiar steel blue, metallic and sparkling. They were calm, at ease, like the middle of the ocean was rippling before me.

"I'm everything" He said to me, "But an angel."

He reached out his other hand, that was resting on his jeaned leg. It seemed to twitch before gliding to my chin. I froze.

"I'll see you around…Bubbles."

I smiled, my face glowing red again. "Do I at least get a name?"

He smirked, his face downcast.

"Nope."

* * *

I sighed, sliding down the bathtub gratefully, letting the warm soapy water engulf my body and calm my tingling skin. I couldn't help it, I kept thinking of him, my blonde blue eyed friend, my…angel.

I smiled as I closed my eyes, chuckling slightly. I know, it was childish to think of people that way, but that's how I saw it. Him standing there in the alleyway, he seemed to glow with peacefulness, that air of mystery about him so charming, comforting.

I opened my eyes.

And what a cutie he was.

A sharp ringing reached my ears, making my body jump. The water that surrounded me sloshed in the bathtub, rocking me out of my stupor. I groaned, reaching across and pulling my cell out of my jeans pocket.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily, blinking. I suddenly sat up as I heard the professors loud, panicked voice on the other end. I heard _"Are you okay" "Hospital" "Sisters" "Attacked" "Rape" "Blood" "Bad"_ and it was enough to make me shout hushing replies, insisting everything would be alright as I climbed out of the bath and hurriedly put my clothes back on. I ran out of the house as I promised I'd be there soon, jumping into the air and flying through the sky, thoughts of my sisters running through my mind.

* * *

Bubbles stood, trying to appear strong, as the Professor collapsed onto her shoulder, crying. His two eldest girls, his angels, were destroyed- almost physically and definitely emotionally. How could this have happened?

"I'm afraid all we have is multiple stab wounds and we're positive they've been drugged." The doctor in front of them sighed, looking completely downcast at the news he was delivering. "Both show evidences of rape, that's for certain. Their bodies are in shock, so we're suspecting perhaps Antidote X. Both were attacked at the same time, so we're positive it was planned. They're lucky they're still alive."

Mitch, who was beside her, stiffened. His face was emotionless, but his eyes widened at the news and they were glassy, his pupils swimming with emotion. Bubbles reached out and put a hand to his shoulder, unsure of what to say.

She couldn't believe it. Her sisters- they were close to death, they had lost their powers. They had been raped, stabbed- attacked. _Who would do this?_

"Excuse me Ma'm."

She turned, her face strong.

"I know this isn't the best time" The man sighed, a pen and paper at hand. "This is a great sadness, to the town, to your family-"

"If you're from the tabloids-" She began, her face stormy.

"No!" He said, shaking his head, looking flustered. "No, no. I'm from the Townsville Police Department, this is a huge assault case that can result in imprisonment for the offenders. Do you have any suspects to your sisters attacks?"

"No" Bubbles muttered, letting the Professor sink into a chair next to her. Mitch sunk next to him.

"Maybe, maybe one of our enemies?"

The officer sighed, looking at the girl in front of him with immense pity. He couldn't understand it, these girls were heroes, wanting nothing more than to protect. The most innocent of them all, the blonde girl in front of him, he couldn't understand who would want to bring that down, who would want to destroy her.

"Listen" He sighed, putting his pen into his front coat pocket. "The attack was planned, both at the exact same time and the exact same weapon. It makes sense there'd be one on you too. Was there any suspicious behaviour in your area at approximately 20 past 5?"

Bubbles shook her head, looking solemn. "No, it was a normal day. My sister didn't show up…But he-"

She stopped, swallowing. The officer frowned.

"Pardon?"

"There was a boy" She told him, her eyes unreadable. "He was waiting for me."

"Could you give me a description? He could be a suspect-"

"No. He meant no harm."

The officer paused. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, her arms suddenly hugging her sides as she thought about him, those eyes, so deep and caring, just like the ocean she loved so much. He could never cause anyone any harm. Those eyes, so full of emotion and grief, would never harm her.

"He wouldn't" She breathed, her voice breaking. "He's an angel."

She felt the corners of her lips twitch as she thought back to the strange boy in the alley. He was her protector, her savior-

"He's my angel."

* * *

Boomer sat in the corner of his apartment, tapping his fingertips against his chin. He meant to do it, he was ready…

He couldn't though.

He drew in a cold breath, shuddering. He suddenly smiled.

She'd called him angel. He shook his head in memory as he heard his brothers' footsteps outside the front door. They were laughing, shouting, joking.

Looks like everything had gone to plan, for them anyway.

He shook his head, raising up off the floor and heading into the shower, to "Wash off the blood" or whatever. He was still smiling as he looked at himself in his cracked bathroom mirror.

Angel. She'd called him an angel.

Suddenly the name didn't sound so bad

* * *

_Baby,_

_You're my angel_

_Come and save me tonight. _

_You're my angel_

_Come and make it alright._

"Angel"- Aerosmith


End file.
